Inkjet photo media are typically categorized into two groups: porous media and swellable media. Porous media generally have an ink-receiving layer that is formed from porous, inorganic particles bound with a polymer binder. The inkjet ink is absorbed into the pores of the inorganic particles and the colorant can be fixed by various chemistries incorporated with the ink-receiving layer and/or by the physical surface of the inorganic oxides or inter-particulate space. Porous media tend to have a shorter dry time and better resistance to smearing because the ink is quickly absorbed into the pores of the ink-receiving layer. However, porous media can be susceptible to image fading, exhibit lower color gamut, and exhibit poor light-fastness. In swellable media, the ink-receiving layer is a continuous layer of a swellable, polymer matrix. When the inkjet ink is applied, the inkjet ink is absorbed by swelling of the polymer matrix and the colorant is immobilized inside the continuous layer. Since the colorant is protected from the outside environment, swellable media tend to have greater light-fastness and resistance to air fade than the porous media. However, swellable media generally have poor smear-fastness and a longer dry time compared to porous media.